Un nuevo enemigo
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: un nuevo comandante llega a Los Ángeles, y su régimen es similar al recordado Monasterio, pero el jinete enmascarado lo pondrá en su lugar


Era un día como todos en la California Española, y el joven don Diego andaba leyendo en su habitación, mientras que el sirviente mudo Bernardo ordenaba el lugar; mientras que su padre don Alejandro esperaba al nuevo comandante; pero Diego ya había sido informado de esto, y para evitar inconvenientes, el sargento García fue a escoltarlo.

El obeso sargento, acompañado del cabo Reyes; iban cabalgando por el monte y desde lejos vio como el nuevo comandante que venia desde Monterrey; pero acompañado de una gran tropa de soldados, pero con uniformes diferentes a los de los lanceros, pero igual poseían sombreros circulares.

El comandante llamado Cesar, junto con sus capitanes Mauricio y Nahuel; incluyendo al torpe cabo Alfio, estaban dispuestos a imponer el orden y la autoridad en la ciudad; pero al sargento no le gustaba nada como era la cara del nuevo capitán; ya que recordaba al malvado capitán Monasterio.

Cesar fue recibido por una multitud en la plaza y estas fueron sus palabras:

-Yo, comandante Cesar, prometo defender a Los Ángeles del bandidaje y del peligro-

Terminando con el desfile, se fue a instalar al cuartel, donde sus soldados y oficiales les traían sus pertenencias y llego a ver el cartel de se busca, y se trataba del jinete negro llamado Zorro, y al mirarlo decía:

-Dicen que es un bandido muy peligroso, pero yo lo voy a atrapar-

Don Diego iba de compras por la calle en compañía de su criado y tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al comandante, cuando lo dejaron pasar, vio que Cesar andaba conversando con tres mujeres, y al verlo, les pidió que se retiren para hablar con el joven:

-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunto.

-Soy Diego, hijo de don Alejandro de la Vega-

-He oído que son una de las familias mas importantes de por aquí-

-Si, vengo a saber si sabrá gobernar de forma justa-

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo o ya comienza a quejarse?-

-No es eso, sino que preguntaba si va a gobernar bien-

-Nadie me dice como debo gobernar, ahora fuera de mi vista-

Diego salió enojado del cuartel de como le dijo Cesar y cuando volvió con Bernardo, le dijo:

-Es un fanfarrón el comandante, no es de fiar, y es que llega a hacer algo malo, el Zorro tendrá una nueva misión-

Al día siguiente, hubo nuevos presos en la cárcel por no pagar los nuevos impuestos, mientras que otros fueron encerrados por faltarle el respeto a los lanceros.

Al sargento y al cabo le estaban preocupando las nuevas medidas del comandante; mientras que Alfio, Nahuel y Mauricio no decían nada, sino que miraban de forma divertida cuando azotaban a un ranchero.

Don Alejandro y algunos dones ya desaprobaban esas nuevas medidas, y cuando Mauricio se acerco a ellos, le dijo:

-Hay un nuevo orden ahora, y mas vale que lo cumplan o les pasara lo mismo que ese a ranchero-

-Usted no nos asusta, es un acto cruel lo que hacen-Contesto uno.

-Pero es una orden y deben cumplirla-

Cuando se retiro con los demás, Alejandro dijo:

-No se puede confiar en estos, debemos hacer algo antes que las injusticias aumenten-

Diego estaba en la posada almorzando en compañía del mudo; ahí vio que el sargento García y el cabo estaban cabizbajos, y ellos le dijeron:

-Ese nuevo comandante es un tirano-

-Ya veo-

-Espero que venga el Zorro y les de una lección-Dijo el cabo.

-Ya tranquilos, el Zorro vendrá y se ocupara de ellos-Respondió Diego.

Y en el lugar apareció dos bellas jóvenes, Ana y Helena; que pasando y saludando a García y a Reyes; se acercaron a don Diego y luego de saludarlo, le dijeron:

-Estamos preocupadas, algunos de nuestros sirvientes están en la cárcel y necesitamos de ellos-

-Ojala que el Zorro los libere-

-No se preocupen, el vendrá y yo lo se porque estoy seguro-Contesto Diego.

-Eso esperamos, que te vaya bien-Le dijo Ana.

El posadero le advirtió al sargento que si no le pagaba lo que debía, podía meterse en problemas con los nuevos oficiales, y García respondió:

-Tranquilo, cuando pueda pagare-

-Más le vale, este comandante detesta a los morosos-

Don Diego y su sirviente volvieron a la hacienda donde vieron que Alejandro estaba molesto por las nuevas medidas, y fue a su escondite a vestir de negro y hacer justicia.

Preparando a su corcel negro llamado Tornado; fue cabalgando en la oscuridad de la noche hacia la ciudad.

Mauricio junto con algunos lanceros, iban hacia la posada en busca de mujeres:

-Ya que vamos ¿Llamamos a Alfio?-Pregunto uno.

-¿Para que? Si es un imbécil que sigue siendo virgen-Contesto el teniente.

De repente apareció el jinete negro en su corcel del mismo color y los sorprendió, Mauricio lo vio como enemigo y desenvaino su espada para luchar, pero el Zorro hizo un rápido movimiento y lo despojo de su arma.

Para pelear, desmonto de Tornado y les dijo:

-¿Quién desea pelear?-

-Prenderlo-Ordeno Mauricio.

Los lanceros, que eran tres, se tranzaron en lucha con el jinete enmascarado, pero ninguno lo pudo atrapar; y se acerco a Mauricio, que le marco la zeta en su chaqueta.

El Zorro ingreso al cuartel y libero a los prisioneros que estaban en la celda; y al salir todos, se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Pero dio gritos avisando a los del cuartel que escucharon sus llamados, y Alfio vio al paladín con antifaz y le aviso a Cesar lo que estaba pasando. Cuando este lo vio dijo:

-Es ese bandido llamado Zorro, pues cuando lo atrape, ascenderé a coronel-

-¿A coronel?-Pregunto Alfio.

-Claro estúpido, avise a Nahuel que vaya a perseguir a ese bandido-

Nahuel y una tropa de lanceros, montaron y fueron a perseguir al Zorro, que subió a Tornado para huir. Lo siguieron por el bosque en medio de la noche, hasta que se perdió de vista.

Al día siguiente, Cesar regaño a Mauricio de no haber atrapado al jinete negro; y al sargento García de estar ausente cuando estaba el Zorro y de que haya liberado a los prisioneros, y cuando estos se retiraron; planeo organizar una fiesta para conocer a la gente más importante de Los Ángeles.

Diego se puso a conversar con Ana y Helena en la plaza y estaban felices de que sus sirvientes volvieran con ellas:

-Le doy gracias al Zorro por un gesto tan generoso-Dijo Ana.

-Que bueno que no les pasó nada-Agrego Helena.

-Recuerden que el Zorro estará para servir a los que más necesitan-Contesto Diego.

Luego de despedirse de ellas; vio que Alfio quería coquetear con ellas, pero le dieron la espalda, y algunos lanceros y campesinos se burlaban de el.

Al volver a la hacienda, su padre estaba leyendo una invitación del nuevo comandante para esa noche; y dijo:

-Así que quiere invitar a los mas importantes de Los Ángeles ¿en que estará pensando?-

-Tal vez quiere conocernos-Respondió Diego.

-Eso espero, ya que no confió en el-

-Como quieras-

Padre e hijo, en compañía del mudo asistieron a la fiesta, al igual que algunos dones del lugar, ya que otros no quisieron asistir porque el comandante les caía mal.

Diego tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los padres de Ana y Helena:

-Que bueno que viniste, Diego-Dijo Ana.

-Y viniste con tu sirviente sordomudo-Le dijo Helena.

-El me acompaña donde sea-Respondió Diego.

El sargento García aprovechaba a comer los dulces de la mesa, en compañía del cabo; y saludaron a don Alejandro que le dijo:

-No podía faltar usted y el cabo a la fiesta-

-Es bueno conocer a otras personas, don Alejandro-Respondió.

En ese momento, apareció Cesar, escoltado por Mauricio, Nahuel y Alfio, y todos se callaron; pero para romper el silencio, dijo:

-Los invite para que se diviertan, así que toquen la orquesta para poder danzar-

Todos los invitados danzaron al son de los músicos de la orquesta; y el joven de la Vega tuvo la oportunidad de divertirse bailando con Helena, mientras que Ana se divertía al lado de Bernardo. Don Alejandro hablaba en voz baja con algunos dones por desconfiar del comandante:

-Parece que trata de comprar nuestra amistad-Dijo uno..

-Ya, no debemos confiar en el, no es un buen comandante ya que es cruel-Dijo Alejandro.

-Pero ya nos ocuparemos de el-Dijo otro.

Desde su mesa, Cesar miraba con desconfianza a los dones que hablaban entre ellos:

-Parece que este baile no funciono-Dijo Mauricio.

-Calle la boca, pronto me hare cargo de esos dones, pero otro inconveniente es ese Zorro; pero tengo planes cuando comience a hacerles daño-Respondió.

-Que hermosas invitadas-Decía Alfio.

-Cierra la boca estúpido, por eso eres soltero-Le regaño Cesar.

Aunque algunos se divertían bailando, el comandante ya pensaba mal de los invitados por estaban en contra suya, y decidió finalizar la fiesta y que se vayan todos:

-¿Tan pronto se termina esta fiesta?-Pregunto don Diego.

-Ya me hartaron, que se vayan todos-Respondió.

-Que mala manera trata a sus invitados-Dijo Alejandro.

-Cállese anciano-Le contesto.

Alejandro se fue molesto por haberle dicho anciano, incluso Ana y Helena se fueron cabizbajas por haber interrumpido la diversión, también García y Reyes se retiraron y volvieron al cuartel.

Cuando volvían a la hacienda, Alejandro le dijo a su hijo:

-Si llega a hacer algo, nos levantaremos contra el-

-Y también el Zorro vendrá-Contesto.

Mientras Alejandro dormitaba; Diego vistió de negro y montando a Tornado, fue directo hacia el cuartel.

Los soldados, incluyendo a García, a Reyes, y Alfio, andaban de jerga. Cesar y sus dos capitanes andaban hablando de lo que pensaba hacerles a los dones, porque sospechaban que estaban en su contra:

-Esas dos damas eran bellas-Dijo Mauricio.

-Piensas igual que Alfio-Dijo Cesar.

-Pero son hijas de dones ¿si la raptamos?-Dijo Nahuel.

-Claro, será una trampa para sus padres y para el Zorro-Exclamo Cesar.

El jinete negro ingresaba sigilosamente al cuartel tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie, aunque adentro solo se escuchaba el ruido de la jerga.

Cuando Nahuel se retiraba del despacho del comandante, fue sorprendido por el Zorro que le apuntaba su espada en el cuello:

-Ahora sin hacer ruido, contesta ¿iba a alguna parte?-

-Solo me retiraba-Contesto.

En ese momento, un lancero los vio y dio aviso a los demás de que el jinete enmascarado estaba en el cuartel. Cesar salió de su despacho y ordeno capturar al Zorro.

Mauricio y Nahuel desenvainaron sus sables y se enfrentaron al jinete negro, pero en breve tiempo logro desarmarlos y huir; pero fue cercado por varios soldados, pero dio un salto y pudo librarse.

Alfio quiso agarrarlo, al igual que García, pero ambos fallaron porque se les fue de las manos; y ahí se enfrento cara a cara con Cesar, que quería darle muerte; otros iban a disparar, pero Mauricio quiso que no abran fuego para no herir al comandante. Hasta que con un golpe en la cara, logro dejarlo fuera de combate y huir. Montando a Tornado, huyo y se fundió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cesar estaba enojado por la huida del Zorro y dio la orden de que se vayan a dormir para finalizar con la jerga, y también ordeno a Mauricio y a Nahuel que vayan a secuestrar a Ana y a Helena.

Ambas estaban en sus haciendas; y sus sirvientes no advirtieron que vendrían esos dos capitanes a raptarlas. Los militares entraron a la fuerza a los dos hacendados, lastimando a los criados si era necesario, pese ambas quisieron defenderse se las llevaron, y antes de partir les dejaron notas a sus padres.

Ambas familias se reunieron en la hacienda de los De la Vega a debatir de lo que había que hacer, estaban furiosos por el rapto y don Alejandro dijo:

-Han ido demasiado lejos, es hora de poner fin a la tiranía de este comandante-

Don Diego escucho lo que dijo su padre, y con ayuda de Bernardo, se vistió de negro y montando a Tornado, fue a rescatar a las dos mujeres.

Ana y Helena fueron llevadas ante el comandante, y fueron despojadas de sus vestimentas; Cesar planeaba abusar de ellas, y Alfio intervino:

-Por favor comandante ¿no deja a una para mí al menos?-

-No, y lárgate de aquí-Le grito Cesar.

Ellas no quisieron llorar, sino que quisieron resistirse y se alejaban de Cesar, pero no hacia mas que enfurecerlo:

-No iran a ninguna parte-

-Pronto mis padres vendrán a nosotras, incluso el Zorro-Respondieron.

-Que vengan-

Mauricio y Nahuel esperaban al jinete enmascarado con una tropa de soldados, pero el Zorro estaba escondido estudiando sus movimientos y pensó ingresar de otro modo: llamo a los lanceros y estos fueron hacia ellos.

Los capitanes se adelantaron y fueron sorprendido por el enmascarado que lucho encarnizadamente con ambos, y al mismo tiempo detenía los ataques de otros, y para dejarlos de lado, tuvo que darles latigazos y uno de ellos dejo fuera de combate a Nahuel, al lastimarle la mano, pero Mauricio no quiso detenerse, hasta que el Zorro tuvo que darle muerte.

Sin perder tiempo; se dirigió al cuartel donde estaban García, Reyes y Alfio; estos junto con otros lo encararon, pero el enmascarado los desarmo, al igual que a Alfio que le corto el cinturón e hizo que se le cayeran los pantalones; el sargento, el cabo y otros se rieron de el.

Helena no quiso que la toque, así que tomo un objeto de metal y lo dio en la cabeza, mientras que Ana lo empujo.

En ese momento, aparecieron don Alejandro y los padres de las damas hacia el cuartel, pero los soldados no quisieron pelear con ellos, y el padre de Diego fue al despacho, pero el Zorro se le adelanto y rescato a las dos damas, pero antes de salir se vistieron y volvieron con sus padres.

En cuanto a Cesar, huyo por un descuido y montando en su caballo, salió de la ciudad, pero el Zorro fue a perseguirlo.

El jinete enmascarado persiguió al comandante, que este le disparaba y fallaba el tiro, hasta que cuando estuvo cerca, salto hacia el militar que ambos cayeron por una colina; y cuando se pusieron de pie lucharon con espada a muerte; Cesar estaba desesperado, y cuando se abalanzó hacia el Zorro, le quito el antifaz y vio que era Diego, pero el joven le dio un empujón y cuando iba a atacarlo, este esquivo su ataque y dio muerte a Cesar con su espada.

Nahuel, Alfio y algunos soldados fueron arrestados; en cambio García y Reyes fueron perdonados por no estar afiliados con el comandante; pero igual el sargento seria siendo el comandante interino.

Helena y Ana quisieron agradecer al Zorro, pero este se había ido, pero apareció Diego con Bernardo y las abrazaron por el susto que habían pasado, y sus padres fueron a hacer una fiesta en la casa de don Alejandro por la partida de un nuevo enemigo y de la vuelta de la tranquilidad.

Fin


End file.
